Classes
Course Locations Classes for Morbis's version of rock.. advanced leveling 24 Training Points 35,000 cryl The way of higher leveling is philosophized in this innovated course, Advanced Leveling. The Ultimate Level is a goal some of us never reach, but through careful conditioning of mind and body, you may find yourself brought even closer to the true meaning of existence. Advance Leveling promises you an increased growth of the mind and body Prerequisites - Level > 800 advanced powermonger 30 Training Points 5,000 cryl Aspiring warlords look no further! Advanced Powermongering is the course for you. This course deals with the importance of physical development. Learn to hone your muscle tone, and then use the extra bulk to intimidate those smaller then you. Rigorous exercise and combat techniques will be taught by the infamous instructor, Orghuk Gutrenda, taking time out of his busy schedule of orcish warfare to teach you his secrets. Orghuk's teaching has a tendancy to slow ones mental growth, but who needs to think when you can bash someone over the head with a big stick? Prerequisites - Powermonger, Level > 300 advanced teleporting 30 Training Points 20,000 cryl The technique of teleportation finally revealed within this rather complicated, but informative course. Advanced Teleportation is designed to educate Spectrites in the ancient methods of teleportation, using mind over matter to shift their beings into adjacent rooms and with less energy. Prerequisites - Level > 300, Race - Spectrite. advanced truthseeker 30 Training Points 5,000 cryl The way of the Truthseekers is further philosophized in this innovated course, Advanced Truthseeking. Enlightenment is a goal some of us never reach, but through careful meditation and laboring studies, you may find yourself brought even closer to the true meaning of existence. Advance Truthseeking promises you an increased growth of the mind, but at the cost of physical advancement. Who needs muscles anyways, when you can outwit your opponent? Prerequisites - Truthseeker, Level > 300 advanced web weaving 30 Training Points 9,000 cryl The technique of enduring web creation is finally revealed within this rather complicated, but informative course. Advanced Web Weaving is designed to educate young Vreans in the ancient methods of web weaving, using quality above quantity to spin a more resilient construct. Webs spun using these researched steps will have an increased life span compared to those of your Vrean amateurs. Prerequisites - Web Spinning. analyze 150 Training Points 125,000 cryl This course gives worthy students a passageway to the powerful techniques of shar-qui used to deeply analyze objects and draw certain conclusions from these observations. Phalidar's teachings are intuitive and will allow successful students to view the realm is a new, enhanced manner. Prerequisites - KNO > 400, CHA > 200. astral spy 60 Training Points 25,000 cryl Summoning up the ambient energies found within the dimensional nexus, this spell allows the caster to create a semi-conscious astral being which follows around a target and reports back its location. The being is intangible and invisible to all forms of detection, which allows it to spy without risking detection. The truthseeker is frequently updated of the target's location, until the spell's effect expires. Prerequisites - MAJ at least 200, Truthseeker. barbarian 60 Training Points 15,000 cryl Through futher devotion to the study of brute force in this course you learn how to take advantage of your upper body and gain slight advantages in combat. Prerequisites - STR at least 150, AGI at least 150, Weaponry, Powermonger. barkish integument 35 Training Points 9,000 cryl While exploring one of the deeper woodlands found within the dimensional plane, Umbha Mun discovered a unique species of tree that possessed bark capable of withstanding even the mighty stroke of a battle-axe. It took three years to find an effective means of harvesting and utilizing the bark of these ironoaks, and now Umbha Mun is ready to pass on this knowledge. This course lays out the means of transforming a bit of bark from the massive ironoak into a protective layer of skin for short periods of time. Prerequisites - MELE > 75 berserk 50 Training Points 50,000 cryl This courses teaches the young barbarian how to release thier anger in a focused manner. At the expense of leaving their defenses vulnerable to attack. Prerequisites - STR at least 250, AGI at least 250, Power Monger, Barbarian. biomancy 1 80 Training Points 900 cryl The ability to damage organic material. Prerequisites - MOFF > 75. black lightning 30 Training Points 900 cryl A powerful attack spell, which uses your own mental prowess to attack the body of your target. This spell can cause a great deal of damage to someone unprepared for an elemental assault. Prerequisites - 100 MELE, 50 MOFF. blinding 120 Training Points 21,000 cryl The ability to blind other objects. Prerequisites - MOFF > 50. bloodline 25 Training Points 1,500 cryl This course acts as an introduction to the occult and the manipulation of both body and mind. This course allows students to enroll on more advanced courses in this field. Prerequisites - KCOM > 100, MELE > 100 blossom of allurement 55 Training Points 23,000 cryl The nomadic tribes of several different regions refer to the darplant as the blossom of allurement, and this course will reveal why. Delve into the mysteries of this faint pink flowering plant that grows only in the remote sections of a handful of forests. Its scent, when properly augmented, can not be resisted by any being. Join Umbha Mun in his journey into the history of the darplant, and discover the means of harnessing its scent through the use of geomantic magic. Prerequisites - MELE > 75 brain implant 24 Training Points 35,000 cryl Extend your leveling capabilities with this innovative brain implant, Brain Implant. The Ultimate Level is a goal some of us never reach, but through careful conditioning of mind and body, you may find yourself brought even closer to the true meaning of existence. This brain implant promises you an increased growth of the mind and body Prerequisites - Level > 1100 brainthrash 30 Training Points 40,000 cryl Brainthrash is a potent spell, capable of shredding an unprotected mind with little difficulty. Masters of mental majik will find this spell quite potent, especially against those who lack proper defenses against telepathic attacks. Prerequisites - 400 MMEN, 200 MOFF, mindblast skill. cartography 24 Training Points 100,000 cryl In this series of classes Dehsarc Enalp will teach you how to quickly learn about new areas. Prerequisites - KNO > 200 close wounds 48 Training Points 10,000 cryl The secrets behind some of the most potent biological magic are revealed in this section of Biomancy 2. Although not quite as effective when compared to Sir Aldinon's flesh melding course, it is far more accepted in civilized communities. Learn the technique of closing larger wounds, from sealing off severed veins to knitting bone and muscles back together. Prerequisites - Knit Flesh, MDEF > 50 critical healing 65 Training Points 40,000 cryl Another in the field of Biomancy, this course improves upon the foundation skills learned in the close wounds course. Learn how to manipulate the vital organs ensuring that even fatal wounds can be healed, effectively bringing the lifeform back from the edge of death. Prerequisites - Close Wounds, MDEF > 350 cryl management 24 Training Points 10,000 cryl Cryl Management explains the methods of cryl gathering, teaching short cuts and tips to make your life easier. Attendants of this course will find themselves with a greater ability to gather large quantities of cryl. Prerequisites - Item Management 101. dancing 10 Training Points 1,000 cryl Dancing is an important skill if you ever plan on proving to others that you can dance. Dance away after this simple course. Ugly ducks need not apply. Prerequisites - CHA > 30, and relatively good charisma. deafen 30 Training Points 5,000 cryl The deafen spell is used widely within the realm to ensure that conversations cannot be heard. This spell is part of the varied school of biomancy, which gives the bearer the tools to cause complete havoc. Prerequisite: Biomancy 1, KCOM > 200. deep breathing 30 Training Points 9,000 cryl This rigorous course consisting of several time consuming exercises designed to teach the fundaments of swimming. With this course you will be able to pass through large bodies of water, as well as avoid the more adverse effects of powerful currents. Though more time consuming then walking, it is the only way to pass through deep water without flight. Prerequisites - Level 60, Swimming detect forces 65 Training Points 35,000 cryl Often employed by the military, Detect Forces allows a truthseeker to tap into a plane's ambient energies, and discern the exact number of adventurers present throughout the plane, sorted by race. The spell requires a great understanding of magic, and when used, leaves the truthseeker somewhat drained. Prerequisites - MAJ at least 300, Truthseeker. devotion 35 Training Points 1,000 cryl Faith can be a powerful tool, and the masters of devotion have harnessed it well. By will alone, any who hold a true belief in a higher being can harness their faith to manipulate their surroundings. In nature, the majority of these feats are beneficial and medicinal, healing wounds and warding away danger. The guru, Honloe, has graciously agreed to host this and relating courses, teaching members of any religious background the powers of unvarnished faith. Prerequisites - KSOC > 25, CATT > 25 draft dodging 13 Training Points 100,000 cryl This course developed through the alliances with the eldars of each race, you will be sworn to not to engage in player versus player battle. Prerequisites - Level >= 499 enforcing webs 45 Training Points 18,000 cryl Join the Vrean scholars in yet another course devoted to web improvement. Learn how to enforce your webs, creating more resilient strands as well as anchoring existing ones more efficiently. Prey will find it increasingly harder to escape for these enhanced designs, as they become less prone to untangling and snapping. Prerequisites - Advanced Web Weaving. enlist 200 Training Points 350,000 cryl This course developed through the alliances with the eldars of each race, you will be sworn in the army to engage in player versus player battle. Prerequisites - Level >= 499 faith heal 35 Training Points 1,500 cryl One of the easier-to-grasp devotion effects, usually taught by Honloe before other spells. By concentrating intensely, a devoted disciple can send a pulse of healing energy towards one of his own species, repairing light injuries of most varieties. Prerequisites - KSOC > 50, CATT > 50, Devotion farsee 40 Training Points 8,000 cryl By focusing your magical potential on your sight, you will find it possible to peer into adjacent rooms without alerting anyone of your actions. Farsee can also be used to bypass natural obstructions that may block your normal line of sight. Only those proficient in the art of truthseeking may learn the magic required to farsee. Prerequisites - MAJ at least 100, Truthseeker. fireblast 30 Training Points 40,000 cryl Fireblast is a potent spell, capable of sending huge balls of fire. Masters of elemental majik will find this spell quite potent, especially against those who lack proper defenses against elemental attacks. Prerequisites - 400 MELE, 200 MOFF, whirl wind skill. flesh melding 40 Training Points 10,000 cryl Sir Aldinon takes his pupils a step beyond the simple repairing of pre-existing flesh into a somewhat darker and more effective form of biomancy. This course teaches the use of discarded body matter, by melding it on a cellular level over serious and even life-threatening wounds. Prerequisites - Knit Flesh, MDEF > 50 flight 60 Training Points 20,000 cryl Flight: Allows the user to fly above the highest substantial volume of matter. Prerequisite: Gravity Repulsion, Level > 400. focus 50 Training Points 30,000 cryl This courses teaches the young truthseeker how to concentrate in battle and improve their strikes. Prerequisites - KNO at least 250, Truthseeker. grapegrow 40 Training Points 9,000 cryl In this entertaining and light hearted course, Umbha Mun Hetalis reveals the secret ritual employed by a small tribe of Taer which dwell in one of the seldom traveled border planes. With the use of specially prepared seeds and staff of tree-talking, Umbha Mun will teach his pupils how to grow high-grade grapes at the astonishing rate of only a few seconds. Prerequisites - MELE > 25 gravity repulsion 35 Training Points 9,000 cryl Gravity itself falls to the manipulative powers of the metaphysical, as scholars delve into the secrets of this unseen force. Professor Felbin, one of the leading meta-physicists of this century, teaches his students how to alter their own gravitation fields, allowing them to hover almost a foot from the ground. Used as a form of levitation, this local phenomenon has been put to great use when avoiding certain traps and pit falls that the common adventurer may come across. Prerequisites - MAJ > 100. greater drain 55 Training Points 10,000 cryl A more powerful version of the lesser drain skill, greater drain will allow the caster to replenish even more health from a nearby victim Prerequisites - KCOM > 200, MELE > 200, Lesser Drain greater obfuscation 80 Training Points 22,000 cryl Greater obfuscation provides even more protection from view then its weaker counterpart, protecting your whole body from the casual onlooker. It makes it almost impossible for anyone to detect your presence, when you standing motionless. Movement will reveal your presence, as will any other action. Prerequisites - 250 MDEF, obfuscation. greater restoration 60 Training Points 14,000 cryl With careful, intense meditation, this spell can bring an unfortunate member of your race back from the brink of death. A disciple can heal life-threatening, and even terminal injuries by creating an aura of healing energy to surround the your wounded bretheren. Prerequisites - KSOC > 125, CATT > 125, Lesser Restoration harden flesh 48 Training Points 500 cryl No Description Available. Prerequisite: MDEF > 70. item appraisal 55 Training Points 11,000 cryl A keen eye can save a bundle when it helps you avoid getting stiffed at the local flea market. With item appraisal, you are sure to know just how much each piece of equipment you own is actually worth. Dedicated merchants and even the casual auctioneer need look no further for help. This course teaches the fundamentals of appraising treasure, with detailed inspections and common sense. Prerequisites - KMEC > 75. item management 101 18 Training Points 3,500 cryl The introductory course to the vastly popular, Item Management series. Item Management 101 prepares a student, by laying out the very basics of equipment storage and maintenance. It sets up the other courses in this continuing series, explaining need to know information to allow easy integration into the more advanced classes. Prerequisites - None. item management 102 35 Training Points 9,800 cryl Item Management 102 explains several different methods of equipment storage, teaching short cuts and tips to maximize available space. Attendants of this course will find themselves with a greater ability to handle large quantities of equipment, allowing them to carry slightly more then usual when traveling. Prerequisites - Item Management 101. item management 142 35 Training Points 14,000 cryl Sanctioned by the Trans-Dimensional Guild of Object Securing, Item Management 142 schools its attendees on the correct procedures to use when selecting items to secure for safe-keeping. Graduates of this TDGOS-approved course will find themselves allowed a bit more storage space at their local securing station. Prerequisites - Item Management 101. item management 202 50 Training Points 28,000 cryl Equipment organization reaches its pinnacle in Item Management 202. Learn the advanced procedures for packing away objects, allowing you to transport a larger load of objects with an ever-increasing efficiency. Item storage as never been more precise. Prerequisites - Item Management 102, Item Management 142. item management 242 35 Training Points 35,000 cryl Sanctioned by the Trans-Dimensional Guild of Object Securing, Item Management 242 schools its attendees on the correct procedures to use when selecting items to secure for safe-keeping, and how to best arrage these items. Graduates of this TDGOS-approved course will find themselves allowed much more storage space at their local securing station. Prerequisites - Item Management 142. item management 315 35 Training Points 40,000 cryl Equipment organization reaches its pinnacle in Item Management 315. Learn how to keep ahold of items that exceed what your backpack can carry. Prerequisites - Item Management 242, Item Management 202. knit flesh 40 Training Points 900 cryl The basics of biomancy 2 become clear in this simple, yet effective course. Using an easily grasped form of bio magic, Sir Aldinon teaches his pupils the fundamentals of knitting biological matter back together to repair small cuts, bruises, and burns. Prerequisites - MDEF > 25 leach 100 Training Points 100,000 cryl The leach spell is one of the most evil spells of the realm. It uses an ancient ritual developed by warriors of old in order to defeat the mighty mages of the realm. The clever use of this spell has caused many a kingdom to fall at the hands of the spell bearer Prerequisite: Biomancy 1, KCOM > 400. lesser drain 45 Training Points 5,000 cryl One of the most useful of the occult spells, lesser drain will allow the caster to replenish much needed health from a nearby victim Prerequisites - KCOM > 150, MELE > 150, Bloodline lesser restoration 50 Training Points 9,000 cryl A more advanced form of faith heal, lesser restoration enables a disciple to heal the more serious wounds of one of his bretheren. With deep concentration and meditation, a devoted player can send a wave of healing energy to a member of his own race. Prerequisites - KSOC > 75, CATT > 75, Faith Heal manaboost 40 Training Points 10,000 cryl Where does energy go after it has been released? Honloe postulates that mana entropically deminishes with time. In this course, he explains how to cull this power from the world around you. Prerequisites - MAJ > 100, MELE > 70 manalend 60 Training Points 11,000 cryl Mana is a precious commodity; sharing it can often be very beneficial. In this course, Honloe teaches the art of transferring some of your magical power to a member of your race. Prerequisites - KSOC > 75, CATT > 75, MDEF > 100, Lesser Restoration mind visiting 70 Training Points 30,000 cryl The ability to call envisagers into the mind of your foe. Prerequisite: MMEN > 75. mindblast 30 Training Points 10,000 cryl A more advanced version of thoughtstab. Mindblast releases a concentrated blast of psionic energy, which is designed to bludgeon the mind of its target. Prerequisites - 200 MMEN, 100 MOFF, thoughtstab skill. mystic presence 40 Training Points 80,000 cryl Mystic Presence teaches you how to calm things that have become hostile towards you and evade certain death. Prerequisites - Level > 80 nomouth 70 Training Points 21,000 cryl A horrible spell, banned in several planes. It is designed to remove the target's ability to communicate verbally, by sealing the mouth shut. Proficiency with Biomancy-1 is required to learn this incantation. Prerequisites - Biomancy 1. obfuscation 50 Training Points 900 cryl This ritual allows the caster to hide his possessions from view, by shrouding himself in an impenetrable cloak of darkness. Anyone looking upon him will only be able to make out his outline, leaving everything he holds safe from prying eyes. Prerequisites - 150 MDEF. powermonger 50 Training Points 500 cryl Dominance through physical strength comes easier to those who devote their time to the development of brute force. With this course, you will attain physical experience at a faster rate, at the cost of a decrease in mental growth. You may not have both the powermonger and truthseeker course. racial trackscan 50 Training Points 10,000 cryl The ability to identify tracks of certain races in a room. No prerequisites. salp catalyst 80 Training Points 15,000 cryl By learning more about the Taer biology, young ratkin warriors can hone their ability to create and utilize the substance known as salp. One of their greatest natural defenses, this salp is capable of delivering extensive damage if applied correctly. Join some of the wisest of Taer patriarchs as they discuss the proper methods of cultivating and secreting this acidic substance. This course goes into great detail, revealing the means to increase the duration and potency of salp through positive mindset and self-control. Prerequisites - Must be able to salp. scryball 50 Training Points 50,000 cryl Designed by an ancient civilization of artificers, the scryball has been rolling throughout the dimensional plane for centuries, directed by the powerful magic of a select few. This spell allows its user to 'push' the magnificent scryball, allowing it to roll in any direction. As the caster maneuvers it through different worlds, they can look through the scryball's viewer to get a peek at its surroundings. Prerequisites - MAJ at least 250, Truthseeker, Wizard's Eye. social trackscan 50 Training Points 15,000 cryl The ability to identify tracks of certain players in a room. Prerequisite: Racial Trackscan. speed healing 50 Training Points 10,000 cryl By increasing the natural rate of regeneration in a subject, Sir Aldinon shows how to quickly speed up recovery from even the most gruesome of injuries. Biomancy is pushed to its healing limits with this course, which centers on the subtle yet effective manipulation of natural body functions. Students must be warned of the advanced nature of this course. Only the most devoted need apply. Prerequisites - Close Wounds or Flesh Meld, MAJ > 100 sprinting 70 Training Points 28,000 cryl Physical speed is not an easy thing to come by. Sprinting allows its user to travel at a faster pace, covering longer distances in the same time it takes to walk. With a little bit of luck and a good ability at dodging, it may be possible to even avoid attackers along the way. Sprinting can be tiring however, and once done with a brisk run some people suffer from lack of breath. Prerequisites - Level > 100 stone skin 54 Training Points 50,000 cryl The stone skin technique is used amongst the most seasoned adventurers to get the competative advantage over others. This spell is more powerful than the introductory course, harden flesh but uses the same principles. Learn the technique of casting a protective aura around your frame in order to stay healthy. Prerequisite: Harden Flesh, MDEF > 150. swimming 40 Training Points 7,000 cryl This rigorous course consisting of several time consuming exercises designed to teach the fundaments of swimming. With this course you will be able to pass through large bodies of water, as well as avoid the more adverse effects of powerful currents. Though more time consuming then walking, it is the only way to pass through deep water without flight. Prerequisites - Level 60. tactical web placement 65 Training Points 28,000 cryl Advanced training in the placement of webs to best exploit their capabilities. This course teaches Vreans about the pros and cons of certain terrain features, which in turn allows them to increase their chance of capturing prey in deployed webs. Graduates of this course also learn the techniques for placing webs in hidden areas, making them almost invisible to unexpecting travelers. Prerequisites - Enforcing Webs. thoughtstab 30 Training Points 900 cryl A powerful attack spell, which uses your own mental prowess to attack the thoughts of your target. This spell can cause a great deal of damage to someone unprepared for a telepathic assault. Prerequisites - 100 MMEN, 50 MOFF. truthseeker 50 Training Points 500 cryl The path of enlightenment is but a course away. Those who seek truth and wisdom in this world need look no farther for assistance. This course increases the amount of mental experience you gain through vanquishing foes and other sources. Due to the invested time in seeking the truth, the more physical aspects of development are proportionately slowed. You may not have both the truthseeker and powermonger course. tuned senses 40 Training Points 15,000 cryl This course developed through the alliances with the Kelion and the druid eldars teaches you how to become one with your environment and find things which others have left behind or hidden. Prerequisites - Kelion ventriloquism 15 Training Points 19,000 cryl This course developed over many ages teaches the the young dryne warrior how to throw their voice into surrounding rooms. Prerequisites - Level >= 300 weaponry 40 Training Points 8,000 cryl By becoming one with your weapon you learn how to make better use of any weapon you use. Prerequisites - STR at least 100 AGI at least 100, Powermonger. whirlwind 30 Training Points 10,000 cryl Whirlwind releases a concentrated blast of elemental energy, which is designed to bludgeon the body of all targets in the room. Prerequisites - 200 MELE, 100 MOFF, black lightning skill. wizards eye 60 Training Points 15,000 cryl A powerful tool used to determine the location of a particular target. When used, the truthseeker projects his sight to the target, allowing him to determine their precise location. Prerequisites - MAJ at least 150, Farsee, Truthseeker. © 1999-2004 rockserv.game-host.org. All Rights Reserved. DO NOT COPY WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION. However, you may link to this document without consent. © 2005 RockServ2. All Rights Reserved. DO NOT COPY WITHOUT WRITTEN PERMISSION. However, you may link to this document without consent.